And Then We'll Grow
by teasetillyoudrop
Summary: All the years they spend together and all the memories in between. Written for 30 Days of Writing. {Bruce/Dick progression}
1. Resistance is Futile

**Notes: **For the 30 Days of Writing prompt: Beginning  
**Summary: ** Dick finds out about Batman.

* * *

Wide blue eyes stare at him in awe, mouth warring between a big smile and an even bigger gape. "You're Batman?"

"Yes, Dick."

"Batman?"

"Yes."

"The dark knight?"

"That is what they call me," Bruce holds back a sigh.

"This so _awesome_!" Dick's smile is blinding as he moves around Bruce, almost skipping as he pokes around the Batsuit, prodding the suit's creases and touching the cape.

"I suppose."

"Holy moly, I'm living with Batman!" Dick giggles, stretches the cape between his fingers, almost snapping them when the cape's material rebounds. "I thought you were just a lame rich dude, but cool!"

Bruce tries his best not to frown at his ward. Alfred said to be more friendly, being displeased from being called _lame _is probably counterproductive. So he stays quiet, hoping his face is neutral.

"Really, man, this is so awesome," Dick says from somewhere behind him, "But don't you trip on the cape? It's like… everywhere."

Bruce feels the pull of the cape being flapped up and down,played with, gently removes it from his ward's grasp, "It takes practice."

"Ooh. Can I have one?"

"What?" The positive curiosity of Dick's question flabbergasts Bruce. Has him turning to scrutinize the happy, way too joyful, boy before him.

"I'm just saying," Dick blushes, looks abashed with his hands now held behind him, "Batman shouldn't be alone out there, right?"

Bruce swallows, "No."

"Come on, I can fly too."

"No." Bruce spins, fighting the part of his brain that tells him _he's right_.

"Bruce," Dick whines, "Come on."

"No."

"Man, it's cause I'm better isn't it," Dick says, sounding very confident.

Bruce knows, _understands_ that the goad is a trap. He shouldn't respond to it, he's the adult.

"I could probably teach you a thing or two," Dick mumbles under his breath, discretely looks Bruce's way before looking back down.

He really shouldn't, "It's dangerous."

"Everything worth it is."

"A thankless duty."

"As long as people are safe."

"You will have to follow everything I say."

"I'd have to anyways."

Bruce grills his ward with the best indiscernible glare he's capable of donning.

Dick counters with the most confident, determined grin Bruce has ever seen.

"Fine," Bruce lets the frown take over his face, "But after _more _training."

"_Yes!_" Dick dances in his spot, thrusting his arms up in the air, "Dickster wins and Batman gets a partner."

Bruce sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Batboy here I come!"

He hopes Dick's enthusiasm wins Alfred just as easily.


	2. Boys Club

**Notes:** 30 days of writing - accusation  
**Summary: ** Dick loathes cats. Or actually maybe hates them.

* * *

Stiletto heels click on the rooftop behind him, followed with a squeak of smooth shiny leather and a masculine rumble. An whispered response.

Whip tip making pitter-patter sounds with each movement as she dances around Batman.

So annoying.

She takes the space beside him on the roof edge, gives him a friendly wave before flipping off and way. Into the night with a mild slap on the wrist from the big black bat.

Quiet, uncomfortable vacuum after Catwoman leaves. Filled with leather gloves creaking in his grasp.

"You let her get away," Dick says, staring at the twinkling lights of the high rises. Breath forming brief clouds in the cold night air.

"Thieving for games," Batman stands beside him, regarding the city with an unwarranted calm expression.

"Still a crime," Dick feels an emotion niggling in his gut at that expression.

"The jewels are safe."

"And you went easy on her," Dick turns his head, with a disapproving frown jutting his lower lip and bunching the domino over his eyes.

"She's a thrill seeker," Batman mutters in return, avoiding his stare. Eyes still on the city, vaguely in her direction.

"Still a criminal."

"She donates what she steals."

"Sounds like a perfect gal," He hopes the sarcasm doesn't get lost in the wind.

Silence overtakes them once again. Still unpleasant.

"You really like her, huh?"

Bruce's eyes meet his for the first time _since_ she bound up the rooftops with them at her tail. "No."

"Liar." Dick rises from his seat, dusts himself off and pulls his vest down. Fixes nothing out of place.

The seconds ticking by convinces him more than anything. Not the way Batman gave her more space than the usual. Or the effort the big man took to land blows just hard enough to make her hesitate. He's so right he feels sick.

"She's going to be your _partner_ isn't she?"

"_You_ are my partner, Dick," Bruce stills, shuts off the reflective eyelets of the cowl to pin him with wide blue eyes solid with conviction, "No one else."

"Promise?" Dick rubs his hair, feeling childish, sheepish.

"Yes."

"Good." He flashes Bruce a smile, places his hands firmly on his hips, "Now what's up for the Dynamic Duo."

"Nothing."

Dick groans.

"A quiet night," Bruce ruffles his hair once, "Perhaps we should rest today."

"Movie night?" He grasps the hand still resting on his head with hope, "Like not the old black and white stuff you and Alfred like to watch. Movies with lots of explosions? Please, please?"

Bruce flicks him on the nose with his free hand, makes Dick let go of the other in surprise, "Yes, now quiet."

Dick bounces on his heels, waits for Bruce to ready his zip line. Stops with all his sincerity, "You promise?"

Bruce's eyes look confused before the white lenses of the cowl return. Large fingers pull the trigger of the zip line launcher, "As long as you'll have me," he says under his breath. Low enough to be lost on anyone but Dick.

Swinging to follow the retreating dark strong back of the man he knows he'll follow all his life, Dick smiles to himself. Feeling warm and happy despite the cold wind whipping all around him.


End file.
